Patience Is A Virtue
by Caboodley
Summary: My first story so I'm going to make it a one-shot! I need lots of help so constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Anyways, this story is about a very impatient (and sexually frustrated) Sonic on a mission with Shadow. (P.S. they are already together.) And uke Shadow FTW! (Seriously, we need more of those!) And lemony goodness btw!


"Sonic your left!" Sonic spun around and spin dashed a missile, "Thanks Tails!" He yelled. Eggman was at it again. He had stolen the Master Emerald and Knuckles had been freaking out the whole way here. What irked Sonic more than Knuckles frantic screaming was the fact that he had been having some fun with Shadow when Tails called him up. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get back to it.

"Sonic, Shadow! Could you act as a distraction? We need to get closer!" "Can do buddy." Sonic replied as he whizzed over & pulled up alongside Shadow. "Hey Shadz." Sonic's hand brushed over his tail and he countered the action with a slight slap to the intruding hand and a small smirk, "We have work to do Faker." Shadow sped on ahead with Sonic trailing close behind. "I know lots of it." Sonic gave a perverted grin. Shadow ignored it.

Both flew underneath a huge robot who intended to smash out their existence. As Shadow raced on Sonic did a double take grabbing the robot's leg and doing a complete turn-around to give the hunk-a-junk a good smash to it's control panel which, conveniently for Sonic, was placed underneath a thin dome of glass on the robot's chest. Sonic crashed though the robot and landed on his feet just in time to see the wreck fall over. Sonic gave a chuckle and dashed on.

The other robots followed him as he caught up with Shadow, bringing the fleet to the other end of the base. They screeched to a stop at a closed gate. Shadow threw a chaos spear at it but to no avail. The ground was now vibrating with the whirring and stomping of the horrendous machines drawing ever closer. Shadow changed his aim from the dead end to the robots in attack. Sonic began his routine of kicks and dashes while keeping out of Shadow's way.

The robots began to fall creating a barricade. Finally the last on toppled over creating the finishing touch. "Whew, that was close." Sonic gave a smile. He started to move over to Shadow to see if he was alright when a siren went off. Again the floor began to vibrate, except 10x worse. Looks like the Emerald was out and old Eggy wasn't very happy. "Sonic!" Shadow pointed to an air vent above them. Sonic nodded and grabbed Shadow. He sped up and began to bounce off the walls to gain height. He dashed through the grate and landed them, a little painfully but safely, in the air vent.

They sat stock still as the new fleet of robots scanned the area below. They eventually left and Sonic let out a sigh of relief. "That whole grabbing me thing was completely unnecessary." Shadow said. Sonic gave a sheepish grin, "I was acting on impulse." Shadow rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh. Lets get moving." Shadow turned on his hands and knees and began to softly crawl down the vent. Sonic followed suit and they headed down.

Only problem was it was kinda hard to focus on crawling when you have a Very Sexy hedgehog's ass swinging back and forth right in front of your nose. Sonic reached out and smacked it. "Ah! Sonic!" Shadow threw him a glare. "I couldn't help myself," Sonic said with a very unconvincing grin,"Plus you know you liked it." A slight blush creeped across Shadow's face as he gave a "Hmph" And turned around to continue crawling. Sonic gave a soft chuckle and followed.

They crawled on for a few more minutes until Shadow stopped abruptly causing Sonic to collide into his rear. "Jeez Shads, didn't know you wanted it that badly." "Shut up!" Shadow kicked out the grate and hopped down to the main entrance. Sonic came tumbling down after with a slightly less graceful landing, ending on top of Shadow. "Get the hell off me!" Shadow growled. "Sorry." Sonic picked himself up off the striped hedgehog and took a couple steps back. Shadow got up and began to head for the entrance.

Suddenly two peach sneaked underneath his arms, the gloved hands connected to them planting themselves in his chest fluff. "Sonic cut it out." "Why?" One hand left his chest to play with his tail. Shadow gave a near silent gasp. "Because we need to get home and check on the others and-" Since when did you start to care about the others?" Sonic cut him off. Shadow's resolve was weakening and he knew it. "But," Sonic turned Shadow around and planted his lips on his. Shadow kissed back starting to lose some of his dominance. Sonic grinned into the kiss as he pushed Shadow up against the metal wall. Shadow pulled back for air taking it in gulps.

He leaned back in for more his hands gripping Sonic's head quills gently, his blushing getting stronger with each passing second. Sonic's hands found their way to Shadow's lithe waist rubbing his hips. His tongue brushed against Shadow's lips asking to enter. Shadow however pulled away, panting. 'Damn he always looks so sexy like this' Sonic thought.

"Maybe we should go somewhere, less life threatening." Shadow half said, half whispered. "I'm already in danger of losing my breath," Sonic said, as he gave Shadow a quick kiss and picked him up. Shadow didn't protest as he began to race out into the forest surrounding the base. They only got half way through it, however when Sonic set him down, only to pull him in again for a kiss. Shadow complied even giving a small moan. Sonic took his chance and slipped his tongue in Shadow's mouth, reclaiming his old territories, forever discovering new ones. His tongue prodded the others into action and soon they were fighting for dominance. Sonic decided to give it to Shadow, allowing him a turn to explore his mouth, moaning at the feel of the wet muscle rubbing along the walls of his mouth.

Shadow suddenly found himself up against a tree and a very horny hedgehog. He retreated and panted for air as if there would never be enough. "Couldn't you wait till we got home?" Sonic's eyes flamed with lust, "Hell no." Shadow gave a shudder as Sonic's hand began to knead the inside of his thigh. "Patience is a virtue.." Shadow smirked as Sonic gave him a very dead-pan look. "To hell with that crap." He growled as he pressed their lips together again. Disconnecting just as fast, he brought his mouth up to Shadow's ear, "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic gave a devilish smirk and again claimed Shadow's mouth. While he kept Shadow's mouth busy, Sonic began to tug off Shadow's gloves. Shadow didn't notice till they were completely gone. Shadow returned the favor as they continued. Sonic moaned into Shadow's mouth as his tongue rubbed along a sensitive part. "Enough playing around," he whispered as his hand found Shadow's pouch, beginning to rub it. "Ah!" Shadow leaned his head up against the tree. "S-sonic!" Sonic began to rub harder as Shadow's member began to reveal itself. Soon all 8 inches of it was exposed, Sonic's was beginning to come to life as well being carried out by the arousal found in Shadow's panting and moans.

Suddenly Sonic's hand left and Shadow opened one eye, trying to figure out what was wrong. He was about to protest when he felt something wet come in contact with his member causing him to moan once again. Sonic licked around the base and worked his way up, suckling the top and eventually taking it all in. Shadow grabbed Sonic's head as he tried to find some way to get deeper into Sonic's mouth. Sonic fought his gag reflex but let Shadow do as he pleased. 'After all this is the most control he's going to get anyways' Sonic chuckled in his head.

Sonic pulled his head up to the tip and swirled his tongue around it momentarily, then began to suck it hard. Shadow groaned loudly as he let go. He exploded into Sonic's mouth panting as Sonic tried to contain it all. He managed to get it all down. Shadow's half lidded eyes followed Sonic as he got up and then slowly closed as Sonic pulled him in to kiss him. Sonic began to rub their crotches together as Shadow started to feel the heat rise in his member once again. He grinded back with force, kissing Sonic almost ferociously.

Sonic's hands went back to squeeze Shadow's rear. Shadow pulled back panting. "Starting to get a little misbehaved aren't we?" Sonic gave a low growl. Shadow gave a half hearted glare, "Then punish me." He turned around gripping the tree and momentarily bumping Sonic with his ass

to get his attention. Not like he needed to though. "Whoa, hold it Shads. Weren't you saying something about impatience a little earlier?" Shadow gave him a look somewhere between a beg and a glare. "Just fuck me already!" Sonic grinned. "If you insist."

He grabbed Shadow's hips shoved his hardened member into his inviting little hole. Shadow let out a scream and Sonic waited for him to adjust. It didn't take long before the ebony hedgehog nodded and Sonic continued. He sped up immediately, pounding into Shadow. "Gah, why are you always so tight!" Sonic grunted. Shadow just moaned, begging for more. His eyes suddenly grew wide as Sonic found his prostate. He screamed. Sonic started to go faster than would be humanly possible, ramming into Shadow with all his energy. Shadow was beginning to lose the ability to make sound as he silently screamed into the air. Moisture forming at the corners of his eyes as the other hedgehog continued. Suddenly he found his voice as they rolling pleasure started to build. "Ah Sonic! I'm cumming!" Sonic grunted "Me too!"

Sonic rammed especially hard into Shadow As both went over the edge. They yelled each others names unison as they came. When it was over they began to pant like there was no more air left to breathe. Sonic pulled out and Shadow collapsed bringing Sonic down with him. He hated how the other was able to make him this weak, yet loved it all at the same time.

As they both landed with a grunt at the bottom of the tree Shadow snuggled up to Sonic. "Now if you had listened to me, "Shadow mumbled, "We would be in a nice comfortable bed instead of the cold hard ground of the forest." Sonic laughed softly. "I don't mind." Shadow sighed as Sonic gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Love ya." Shadow closed his eyes, shook his head, and smiled. "Love you too Sonic. Love you too." Sonic wrapped his arms around him as they both dipped into oblivion.


End file.
